Mind Troubles
by beamz
Summary: She is burdened by the sins from her past. But she is not alone, Luffy is there. What will he do when he realizes that she still holds her past on her shoulders? LuffyxNami
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first One Piece fic… lol. well tell me what you think please… R&R**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two figures were alone in the depths of the woods. They had been separated from the rest of their friends and by now it was deep in the night. The moonlight shone brilliantly through the thickness of the trees, illuminating a young man a good distance from a young woman on the ground.

Time stood still as a scene unfolded in front of the young mans eyes.

His sleek black hair blew swiftly to the side, touching his face with the lightest of kisses. His eyes were wide and unmoving, staring intently at the woman in front of him. His fists were at his sides, clenched together tightly.

_Nami…_

A woman with bright orange hair sat alone, her body shaking. Her orange tresses wilted alongside her face, sticking to the tears her eyes provided. Her breaths came in slow, harsh movements. She screamed, grasping her head in an attempt to keep it under control. Her head shook violently as her nails dug into the sides of her scalp- She was fighting something, a demon, inside of her head.

She would often have these fits; she knew them all too well. They came in the night, when sleep eluded her. No-one knew, and it was moments like these when she didn't care, either.

She saw a face, a face of her past, taking her back to the years of when she was a different woman. _His_ woman.

She was used, a caged bird that knew not the existence of song. She was deceitful, stone-cold, and heartless, and proud of it. She hated herself, everyone, gladly. And in her own way, she too was a demon- an ugly, hateful, and cursed demon, haunted with a body of innocence and beauty.

Beads of cold sweat covered her, falling to the ground as they rolled off of her sympathetically. She breathed harder now, losing the control that she once had over her mind. She could feel herself slipping as she wilted even further- a prey to herself. Dark clouds started to cover the sky and thunder began to sound, rumbling through the air.

The young woman gasped slightly as a new vision made itself a reality in front of her. She saw a rough-looking woman standing defiantly in front of her, she was bleeding. The woman was facing a tall, grotesque man, the demon of her dreams, the merman Arlong.

Her eyes grew wide with fear. Her body shook intensely as fear overcame her frame.

_Bellemere!_

Arlong, the demon, had a pistol aimed to the older woman's heart, smiling insanely. She just looked to her side and stared softly at Nami, smiling.

"_Nami, I love you."_

The thunder cackled vigorously, but to Nami all that was heard was a gunshot, a last gasp for air, and the deadly silence that followed. Bellemere was shot. The wind was cold and harsh.

And a delicate girl screamed out.

"NO! BELLEMERE!! Why did you do that!?" Her mind exploded in questions, she fought hard to stop the pain, "STOP!!! Stop it!"

It began to rain.

Her fingernails clenched into the dirt and accepted its filth, her hands rose up and slammed back to the ground again and again, hitting every last rock and edge that got in their path, making them bleed. Her face was soaked with tears; silent rivers flowed over the curves of her face and down her neck as she shook. She was hell. Her legs were covered in blood from her fists; her body was slouched over as if in defeat.

"STOP!" She cried out. Violent images came to her; repeatedly they struck her without mercy. Her sins, her childhood, her lies, the deaths she shouldered… they have become too many.

She found herself grabbing a rock nearby her. She picked it up, and slashed it onto herself, hatefully. She concentrated on her left shoulder; piercing the skin and having it bleed down and sink into the damp earth.

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!"

Lightning struck, illuminating the scene once again.

The young man was still staring, and he began to walk near Nami slowly. His hands were still balled into fists as he walked- his face in a scowl. Creases formed onto his face, between his eyebrows and over his nose. His anger seemed to flow all around him, heating his body and killing his peaceful charm. Every step he took seemed to shake the ground spitefully, challenging the earth to reply.

He watched intently as her hands found a stone on the ground and grasped it tightly. His eyes widened as she struck herself constantly, stabbing her skin with a sickening sound. His face automatically turned into a fit of rage, he snarled viciously and gritted his teeth as the ground did indeed, begin to shake.

He continued towards her in the dark.

He had realized now that Nami was hiding more than she let on. He realized now, that she was still burdened by her hideous past. That face still hasn't left her. The face of her demon. It still tortured her, held her prisoner, and chained her down to her own nightmares.

But no-one has the right to hold Nami prisoner. Not when Nami was _his._

He was furious; his hate for Arlong was seething from his teeth. He wanted to tear him apart, limb by limb until there was nothing left. Because no one held _anything_ of his imprisoned

The rain was pouring down now, hitting him gently but persistently.

He was now only a couple feet from Nami. He watched on as she screamed out into the cold night and rain. She was in agony.

Her hair was now completely soaked, leaving her in sleek stands that dripped smoothly to the ground. Her clothes too were wet; they stuck to her like magnets and were tinted red from no more than her own blood. Her pale skin was beaten and sprayed with mud, and her defeated frame was nothing compared to the look of worthlessness on her face.

The lightning sounded again, showing an upturned face of a young man underneath a simple straw hat. His mouth opened wide and his muscles tensed as he yelled into the rain.

"NAMI!!!"

Her name echoed through the trees.

She stopped suddenly, freezing where she sat as if she were truly immobilized from the harshness of that sound, that voice. Her hands still clutched the rock she had found, and she turned, ever so slightly, in the young mans direction.

He was closer to her now. Her eyes widened ever so slightly at the ferocity of his figure. Her defeated face turned upwards just enough not the look him in the eyes. Hey eyelids closed halfway as new tears began to take shape in her eyes and sprout down her face.

_Luffy…_

Immediately, her mind jumped to when she had committed yet another sinful crime. This very man before her was the victim. She betrayed him, deceived him, and lied to him without remorse. She saw his face as she left him, and guilt flooded her mind as she returned to darker times. She grasped her head in pain, shaking once again, letting her fingernails cling dangerously to her skin as she yelled out.

The lightning flashed dangerously close to the two figures- one sitting and bent over in shame, the other standing tall, silently.

Nami's hands went back to the rock, raising it and readying to strike herself once again.

Her arm lowered quickly towards her body to strike, only to be stopped by a strong, forceful hand around her wrist. The hand grasped her tightly, almost painfully, forcing her to drop the rock from her hands. She looked up, into the eyes of the man in front of her, her eyes only meeting darkness.

The rain poured over the man, sliding over his bare arms and reaching her own, giving her a strange, comfortable warmth inside.

His hold on her suddenly pulled, forcing her up and onto her feet in front of him. The raindrops began to wash the mud off of her arms and legs. She looked slightly surprised, her eyes opened wide and her mouth slightly open. She held in a breath for what seemed like forever and stared on at the man before her.

He stared back into her, locking their eyes together. He stared into her soul, softly shouldering some of her burden and calming her. He instantly felt her pain, her guilt, her sadness, and hate. He understood now.

Taking her by surprise, he let go of her wrist suddenly, and brought both of his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close to him. He hugged her body to his own, daring anything to come near. His arms practically covered the whole back of her frame possessively; his feet came forward so their legs were almost touching- he held her.

She stood limp in his embrace, entranced in his actions and warm in his arms. She let the cool wind hit her face softly, it whispered for her to listen. She jumped slightly to hear him speak to her calmly, yet forcefully.

"You're past is over." He said. He hugged her tighter and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You are with me now."

Startled at first, she whimpered, and felt her knees get weaker. Her eyes closed, and she cried silently in front of this man. He had taken her in.

She slowly brought her arms up and around him, and returned the embrace she was given. She clung to him tightly; never wanting to leave as she felt him breathe as his chest steadily rose and fell with her own. She dug her head into his neck, praying for his utmost protection.

He felt her come to him, accepting him as she clung to his body helplessly. He knew that she needed him, knew what she needed to know.

The lightning struck out again, causing the thunder to cackle and roar in superiority.

"Nami… You're mine… to protect, to hold, to adore… Don't you ever forget that… I'll never leave, and neither will you…" He hugged her tighter, "I promise…"

Her face cringed as she tried to hold back crying out. She felt so important in his arms, so strong. This was where she belonged; this was her home, with him.

As he held her frail frame he thought about the young woman in his arms. She was the most important one, out of anyone he knew. She _was_ his.

She let his possessiveness and affection envelop her and take her in. She then noticed how close they really were. She felt the fabric of his soaked blue jeans clinging to her; his blood-red vest pressed tightly against her torso and his muscular arms encircling her battered, broken body.

She smiled slightly and tearfully as she nodded in the nape of his neck. She thought to herself, how he had always been there, whenever she needed him, and how it was starting to seem that now, he was the most important thing in her life.

He, was the most important thing in her life. He was her life now.

_Yes, Luffy. And you are mine._

The rain continued to fall, surrounding the two in a blanket that blessed them with the lightest of kisses. There, in the woods, stands a man bearing midnight black hair and his trademark straw hat, embracing a woman with light orange tresses and fine, pale skin.

The strong-willed Captain and his beloved Navigator.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Please tell me what you think! **

**-Beamz**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys!**

**I'm adding this in as a little side note…**

**Should I continue with more oneshots? Or what…. Lol…I can take some requests if you hand em to me (IF you are a luffyxNami fan) if there's a certain plot/situation you'd like to read. And I also could do a SanjixNamixLuffy story- but naturally Sanji's love would be one sided lol. Just tell me what you think, and don't forget to R&R if you read my story please.**

**Beamz**


End file.
